User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Dragon Moth
Dragon Moth or Omicron Draconians are one of the factions behind the Orion Group, one of the intruder groups of the NAA that source from the Orion Constellation. Dragon Moth sources from mainly around Alnitak around the Orion’s belt areas. Dragon Moth entities are extremely vicious and violent and are behind most of the militant and terrorist activities in the areas of the planet that correspond to the Iraq and Iran Gate. The Islamic extremist factions observed in the Middle East are culled and orchestrated in terrorism techniques primarily by the Omicron reptiles. The Dragon Moth are reptilian entities that exist extradimensionally in bodies that are animated and controlled by off planet Satanic forces from Orion. Events like the nuclear event in Fukushima,Japan create damage in the earth field which allows their forces to penetrate more deeply in areas they were not previously able to access directly. Dragon Moth Omnicrons started to place their Alien Machinery in the planet at the time of the Nephilim Wars. Approximately 75,000 BC, at the time of this conflict of theNephilim on the earth, they installed the Dragon Grids. The Dragon Grid, The Dragon Agenda is all connected to the Dragon Moth entities of the Orion Group. This is why the Dragon agenda supports the Armageddon scenario into World War3, they believe they will get their Dragon Grid completely activated and controlled if WW3 was instigated, and they push that to happen through world terrorism and Transhumanism. Dragon Grid In 75,000 BC the Dragon APIN was created by Drakonian groups.It runs on reverse D10 current and forms a connection between Earth and descended planets in the Phantom Matrix. Reptile Insectoid Collective The main groups of Negative Aliens, the Drakonians and Necromitons that source out of the Phantom Matrix spaces in the parallel systems, formed alliances with the Fallen Angelic Draconian Groups to take control over the earth, which are referred to as the NAA. These groups used technology to open Wormholes that were blended together to create the power required to attempt to pull the earth body into the Black Hole System leading into the phantom matrix where they exist, and then could gain total control over the planet and humanity. The parallel system of which these entities came from is called the Wesa system. They joined together to run energetic reversals in the planet in order to realign the earth with their system through the wormholes and black hole system they created for that purpose. They joined with the Fallen Angelics to counteract and destroy the Christiac Human Guardian Race for control and domination of this Time Vector in this Universal Time Matrix. Zeta Drakonian Agendas The most aggressive and violent of the Zeta groups are those that come from the star system Rigel, and thus are called Rigelians or Zeta Drakonian Rigelians. They are extremely dangerous to humans as they endorse aggressive genocidal and eugenicist agendas to takeover the earth. They are known to be one of the most hostile of the NAA intruding entity groups, they can shape-shift into appearing human like and are referred to as H.A.V.'s, placed in the category of Hostile Alien Visitors. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire